


One Word Prompts

by Asami_Sato



Series: One Word Prompts (Tinkaan) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: fics about tinker and runaan based off one word promptsch 1: rosesch 2: comfortch 3: morningch 4: nightmarech 5: confessionch 6: touchch 7: home





	1. Roses

**Author's Note:**

> these are based off one word prompts submitted to me by my twitter followers!

Runaan reverted back into a normal stance, chest rising quickly as his heart raced with adrenaline. He had just finished his training routine, bowblades in hand as he practiced improving his fighting skills with his prized possession. It was a stellar artifact, an weapon of high quality and complexity. It was crafted by the person who knew him best, the elf who knew him inside and out, both as an assassin and as a person.

His love.

A smile crept onto his lips as he observed the bowblade. The weapon's beauty never failed to impress him, it seemed like he'd been missing it his whole career before his husband had made it for him. It worked perfectly alongside his fighting skills, matching him in duality and speed. It was almost faster than him; the speed at which it clanged together to form one large bow surprising him at first.

Of course, it helped that it always reminded him of the cleverness and deftness his beloved possessed, his multitude of impeccable skills evident in his many pieces of work. His many skills, both inside and outside of his profession never failed to impress Runaan. Tinker seemed to have an eye for even the smallest of details that seemed unimportant, yet made the biggest differences. His attention to how each assassin worked when pondering which weapon to make for them was unmatched, the assassin had never met any craftsperson like him in all of Xadia. Watching him work was unparalleled, his gaze deep in focus as his mind worked in accordance with his quick mind. His passion for his work is one of the (many) things that made Runaan fall in love with him.

His breathing slowed back to normal as he surveyed his surroundings. He was alone, stationed in his usual training spot deep in the forest. For others, it would be a long trek to get to from the small cottage he shared with his husband and Rayla. However, he could get there in half the time, able to jump from tree to tree if needed.

The forest was rich in beauty, lush Xadian greenery framing the clear blue skies, heat beaming down. Colourful flowers fresh from the beginning of spring bloomed among the grassy ground, displaying beautiful pinks and blues. Runaan could identify all of the common flowers found in springtime around this area; lilies, lilacs, and daisies all commonly found in the lush forest.

One flower stood out amongst the crowd, a beautiful white rose stood proudly under the sun, unknown of its rarity and simple elegance. Runaan observed it with confusion, he had hardly ever seen any roses like it, especially in this area which he frequented quite often. He wondered what could have caused the growth of this new flower, or if perhaps he had just failed to notice it in the past. The assassin stood pondering its existence when he thought of a wonderful way to preserve and share its beauty. A smile grew on his face once again as he decided that he was going to give it to his husband, Tinker.

He walked over and gently plucked it from the ground, careful not to prick his finger with the thorns shooting from the rose's sides. In an effort to not cut his finger, he decided to make his way home at a normal speed rather than taking the faster route. Runaan took the opportunity to appreciate the beauty of the forest, the sounds of birds chirping and insects filling the scenery, providing him with company as he walked home.

He arrived home, feeling refreshed and satisfied from training and his walk in nature. The assassin was met with the usual sounds present in his home as he stepped in, a greeting from Rayla who quickly groaned once she noticed the rose he was holding, and of course, sounds from his husband's workshop.

Runaan made his way over to Tinker's workspace, a tidy room filled with a number of his works in progress and personal trinkets, a medium sized mirror situated above where he sat, overlooking their garden of homegrown vegetables and flowers, and their lotus pond.

Tinker noticed the new presence in his space, immediately recognizing his husband's steps before looking to his left to confirm. A smile grew on his face as his eyes radiated a warmth they both knew and felt. His hands worked on the contraption seated on his desk, blueprints scrawled on a large piece of paper beside it.

"Hello, love. Your training go alright?" Tinker began, voice fond and welcoming. He pretended not to notice the underlying nervousness (though founded in happiness- he noted, not a hint of something negative) in Runaan's approach.

"Yes, it went wonderful. The forest is beautiful today." he replied, voice hiding his almost teenage like excitement as he anticipated presenting his husband the beautiful white rose he found on his journey.

Tinker smiled in response, looking out of the window at their garden. “The weather does look lovely today, it’s finally cleared up.” It had been raining on and off for a week now, and although their greenery was glad their side of Xadia had seen some rain, the elves weren’t big fans of it; training in the pouring rain wasn’t ideal. 

Runaan had moved across the space so that he was closer to his husband, one arm strung across the other elf’s chest as he bent down so that the side of his head rested on the unique sunfire markings on Tinker’s cheek. Tinker moved his head slightly so he could press a small kiss to the assassin’s head, the moonshadow elf’s face softening with fondness. The sunfire elf mentally noted the absence of both of his arms around him, the question entering his mind momentarily before fading as he relished in the feeling of his husband’s presence.

“Hey, I got you something.” Runaan began, voice gentle. Tinker’s eyebrows raised in confusion. He had just gone to train, what could he have gotten? His mind failed to come up with what his husband could have come across in the forest that he would bring home. Tinker was the one usually bringing home stray animals (much to Runaan’s dismay) or even wood for new projects. 

Before Tinker could question the moonshadow elf, the weight against his back suddenly left as the assassin stood up, causing Tinker to turn around in his seat. The craftsman was met with the sight of his husband gingerly offering him a delicate white rose, petals flawless; shade similar to Runaan’s long hair. His eyes moved from his husband to the rose and then back again, as he looked at him in disbelief before standing up to wrap him in a hug. 

“It’s beautiful!” he enthused, unable to find the right words. “Where did you even find it?” he beamed, leaning his head against Runaan’s collarbone as he observed the rare flower. 

“It was near my usual training spot. I’ve never seen anything like it around here. It was the only one of its kind.” Runaan explained. Tinker looked at him questioningly, his face screwing up slightly as he searched for an explanation. The sunfire elf wasn’t keen on plant biology, but he loved learning little bits of everything. Unable to think of an explanation, he turned to face his husband, who was blushing slightly.

“It’s beautiful,” he started, voice soft with admiration, his hand cradling his face gently. “Thank you. Can I kiss you?” he asked, smiling. Runaan nodded, and the two met in the middle, smiling against each other’s lips. They pulled back, still holding each other close, and Tinker placed another kiss on the bridge of the moonshadow’s nose, where his purple markings lay, causing him to blush even more.  
The sunfire elf left momentarily to get a glass of water to put the rose in so that he could keep it on his desk. He entered the room again and put the rose underneath a sunny spot where he could admire it. He turned to his husband again and patted the empty space next to him on his work bench.

“Come sit!” he encouraged, smile bright. Runaan moved into the space next to his husband, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, watching as he resumed his work. He began to ask questions about what he was working on, which Tinker was always happy to answer. The moonshadow delighted in the peaceful ambience of his presence and the calm atmosphere their cozy home provided.


	2. Comfort

Runaan was finishing watering the many plants he and Tinker had nestled around their home. Tinker was an avid lover of nature, whether it be animals or plants, he had a fond appreciation for the many wonders of nature. He often won the hearts of new animals he met; birds they came across on their daily walks quickly warming up to the sunfire elf, sensing his gentle nature. They enjoyed the small treats he seemed to always have on hand for them, and on the rare occasion where he had none, they were happy to just perch on his hand or shoulder, content and safe. His love for plants was no different. He appreciated the plants just the same as he did animals, watering them with care, tending to their specialized needs, and even naming him. It never failed to amuse Runaan when he noticed his husband speaking softly to the greenery, complimenting it and congratulating it on its growth. 

Usually, Tinker was the one to care for the majority of the plants, as he was very specific about the way he did it, however, he was busy in his workshop with a big new project he had been working on for weeks. It was for one of his close friends, who was an assassin. They were in need of a new weapon, and as he was always more than willing to create weaponry for those he loves, Tinker volunteered to fulfill their wishes. The craftsman was planning on creating a complex weapon; intricate in design and similar to Runaan’s bowblades. Tinker knew his friend’s fighting style well, and was excited when he finally came up with the plans for his friend’s new weapon.

As Runaan passed by his husband’s workshop, his heart clenched in pain as he heard faint crying and sniffling from behind the closed door. He rushed to put down the watering pot before quietly opening the door, revealing his worst fear. Tinker was shaking with despair, his head buried in between his folded arms, papers scattered amongst his desk. The Moonshadow’s heart dropped as he fought the urge to rush to his help. He knew better than to risk overwhelming Tinker. The two knew each other inside and out and knew by heart how to soothe each other’s pain, whatever may be the cause. He calmly approached him, keeping his presence calm and welcoming. 

“Hey, Tink, hey, it’s okay.” The moonshadow elf began, voice gentle and unwavering. He stood beside the work desk before kneeling so that his head was level with his, making sure they were on the same level. Tinker continued to let out heart wrenching cries, though less intensely, as Runaan’s presence had helped him, if only a small amount. The assassin continued to offer words of comfort, trying his best to provide support. Moments later, Tinker turned to face him, revealing bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He roughly wiped his tears on his wrist, still trembling from the harshness of his tears. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Runaan asked, knowing that although he wanted to comfort him, it was always best to ask first, letting him convey how he would like to be helped. Tinker nodded, and the assassin reached forward and gently caressed his back, rubbing slow, soothing circles into the fabric of his shirt. The calming motion helped stop his shaking, his breathing deepening as Runaan continued to help him focus on the feeling of his hand on his back. 

“It’s not working, no matter how hard I try.” The craftsman explained, voice shaky. Runaan then noticed the disfigured work in progress he had moved to the side of his desk, bent in an odd direction. His blueprints underneath the weapon showed a design different than the one sitting beside him. He frowned. It wasn’t common for Tinker’s projects to fail, he always planned them inside and out, careful and sure to think of every small detail he should anticipate and include in the design. He was always disheartened whenever they did fail, though, and Runaan shared his disappointment; as was the same of him whenever one of the moonshadow elf’s missions went wrong. 

Runaan rose, removing his hand from his husband’s back before asking if he could sit next to him. Tinker accepted the offer and burrowed into his side, feeling his arm come around to hold him close. They sat in silence for a moment, the sunfire elf still sniffling and chasing away his tears. 

“I’ve tried everything. I can’t believe I’ve let them down.” His husband disagreed, but he let him voice his feelings. “They’re going on a mission soon, and I promised them that their weapon would be done days beforehand so they could get used to it. Now, they have no way of protecting themselves, and even if they do manage to find another weapon in time, who knows if they’ll be able to prepare in time for the mission?” 

Runaan gingerly tucked a strand of soft brown hair behind Tinker’s ear before the he continued. “And I have no idea what they’ll think when I tell them. What they’ll think of me, or if they’ll be scared because of the situation I’ve put them in.” He admitted, voice getting lower as he counted the possibilities. 

Runaan took this as an opportunity to step in. “If it helps, I don’t think this will be a great setback for them. They are highly skilled, and even though they’ll need to adapt to a new weapon quickly, I’m sure they’ll be able to learn and adjust to its abilities quickly.” He encouraged, knowing from experience that assassins did not take much time to adapt to new weaponry, especially under pressure. Each warrior had their own weapon customized to their fighting abilities and style, but also possessed the potential to conform to a variety of skills when the situation called for it. Tinker considered this. 

“Also, I would not call this a failure or a betrayal. You tried your best, your blueprints were fantastic, and you’ve put in more than enough of the hours and effort needed to show just how deeply you care for your friend and their wishes. I have no doubt that they will understand completely.” he reassured. Tinker raised his head to look into his husband’s cerulean eyes, heart warming as he saw only utter truth and devotion in them. He sighed as Runaan wiped away what was left of his tears, carefully caressing the soft, tearstained skin.

“You’re right. It’s just disappointing.” He admitted, Runaan nodding sympathetically. He suddenly yawned, quickly moving to cover his mouth, surprised by his abrupt sleepiness. 

Runaan couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his sleepy husband. “Would you join me for a nap? We can deal with telling your friend later. I’m sure they’ll be fine. I promise.” He suggested. 

Tinker nodded, thankful for the offer. Runaan stood, offering his hand, which the sunfire elf took with a smile. He led him to the couch in outside of Tinker’s workshop, inside their usual living space. Finding a cozy blanket big enough for the both of them, he gently placed it over their forms as Tinker curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around him. It wasn’t long before sleep overcame Tinker, the fatigue from crying mixed with the soothing feeling of Runaan carding his fingers through his hair as he began to relax.


	3. Morning

Runaan awoke peacefully, sunlight filtering through the window, creating a peaceful ambivalence present throughout the room. He could hear birds chirping outside, no doubt picking at their vegetable garden, he thought, annoyed. He was comfortably warm, the blanket soft to the touch as it stretched over his and Tinker's sleeping forms. Tinker had his arm strewn over Runaan's waist as usual. He smiled as he shifted closer to his husband, as they had drifted apart in their sleep.

He then remembered why today was special. He felt lucky that the sun shone and the birds chirped on his birthday, nature always seeming to align with his wishes every year. He was celebrating his 33rd birthday this year, an occurrence he didn't even consider a few months ago. The assassin relished the fact that he was alive, healthy, and most of all, reunited with his love, who always stood by him, even when he wasn't sure why.

Runaan gently lifted his hand to affectionally trace the sunfire markings on Tinker's arms, the patterns and golden hues more familiar to him than mostly anything. Although he wasn't a morning person, he enjoyed the peaceful tranquility the morning offered reflecting on the past few months, and how celebrating another birthday felt almost surprising.

Minutes later, Tinker began to stir awake, his nose twitching at the fabric of the blanket before his eyes slowly blinked awake, amber eyes igniting in the morning glow. They spoke of unspeakable warmth, as he greeted the world with open arms and an open heart, always the morning person. He immediately remembered the special occurrence of the day.

"Good morning" he whispered. Runaan murmured a greeting back, both of them smiling tiredly.

He then reached forward with his other hand, carding it through the moonshadow elf's long white hair. "happy birthday" he continued, his smile growing.

Runaan leaned into his touch, his fatigue and affection making him pliant and clingy. "thank you" he replied, eyes fluttering shut.

They laid for a few moments, Tinker still playing with his hair, before breaking the silence. "What would you like to do today, my moonlight?" he asked warmly.

Runaan considered this. He was never one for birhday celebrations, partially due to his moonshadow nature, which spoke of selflessness and forgetting one's desires and troubles. Due to being an assassin for years, he had forgotten to celebrate his birthday, or, at least, had forgotten how to. That was, until he met Tinker. His husband found it surprising that he had forgotten how to celebrate his birthday, but he understood the moonshadow philosophy. Throughout their relationship, he's gently encouraged him to at least have one day where he allows himself and his loved ones to celebrate him. Runaan had slowly begun to relearn what birthdays mean, and the importance of being surrounded by your loved ones.

One birthday, Tinker had surprised the moonshadow elf with his group of assassin recruits, as they sat by a campfire and celebrated his birthday, the big surprise being each of the assassins telling Runaan how he's positively influenced them as an assassin and as a person. He was honoured.

This year, however, he was just grateful to be alive, and most importantly, home. He reflected on this.

"I think I would just like to spend it at home. A nice quiet day." he finished, his gaze meeting Tinker's, who's eyes shone with a fondness that made his chest hurt.

“Of course” he affirmed, wrapping his arms around his back as Runaan burrowed closer to him, savouring the warmth. They continued to lay in peaceful silence for the time being, as the sun rose in the sky in time with the birdsong outside their window.


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suggested by @ sere7! thank you for the suggestion :)

A scream tore through the peace and tranquility of the home, disturbing its restful sleep. Both elves were up faster than what was physically possible as they met eyes, quickly reviewing what the cause of the scream could be. they immediately identified it as belonging to Rayla, their adopted six year old girl. Their hearts dropped as they feared the worst, Runaan grabbing a single blade before shuffling after Tinker, who had darted for her room across the hall. 

Making his way to the door of their daughter’s room, the moonshadow assassin was met with the sight of a (thankfully) unharmed, yet hysterical Rayla, as Tinker approached her with a hushed tone, offering words of comfort. the child clutched her pillow in agony, as she hid her face in the soft material, not wanting to let go of the comforting weight. He could see his husband quickly assess their daughter for any types of injuries in case it was an intruder who spooked her, but concluded that she was uninjured.

‘Hey, Rayls, it’s ok, sweetheart.” Tinker cooed, inching closer to her side. She sniffled and looked up at him with teary purple eyes. The sunfire elf smiled, bending down so that they were eye level. The little moonshadow turned away, still hurt by her nightmare. The thunder and lightning from the previous day still stormed on throughout the night, most likely also the cause of the young girl’s terrors, as she was scared of intense storms in addition to bodies of water.

“It’s ok, you’re safe. Nothing’s going to hurt you.” He affirmed, voice fond and soothing. A beat passed before Rayla looked back at him before holding her arms out, demanding to be held. The two men let out a breath they didn’t know they’d been holding, Tinker scooping up the little girl. He immediately began to bounce her gently, as the motion always soothed her whenever she had woken up crying in the past. 

Runaan then entered the room, quietly joining the pair before gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind the little moonshadow’s ear as his husband soothingly rubbed her back. The assassin offered her the small moon moth plushie she slept with, which she gladly took, cushioning it between her cheek and her father’s chest, causing him to chuckle quietly at their daughter’s cuteness. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before deeming it appropriate to begin to talk with her properly, the two of them sharing a knowing look.

“Rayla, honey, did you have a nightmare?” Runaan inquired delicately, not wanting to come on too strong. Their daughter nodded, pouting. Her sad eyes melted his heart, and he didn’t know this, but her pout had started to strongly resemble his. The two older elves shared a pitiful look, wishing their daughter never had to experience these scary episodes. 

“Is it ok if you tell us what happened in the nightmare?” He questioned. This spooked the young girl, who turned her face away, burying it further into the soft material of the moon moth. “That’s ok love, you don’t have to if you don’t want to” he reassured. The trio stood in silence once again, as Tinker and Runaan considered what more they could do for Rayla. They both knew she didn’t want to let go anytime soon, and that she needed to get her mind off of whatever spooked her. Suddenly, Tinker’s face brightened.

“Hey, sweet girl,” he began, voice enthusiastic. Rayla seemed to react to this, if only a little bit. “How about we make a pillow fort, so that the thunder and the scary monsters don’t get us?” her expression bursted with excitement, as she nodded feverishly, marvelling at the idea of making her own larger than life pillow fort. Runaan’s heart warmed at the adorable occurrence, as Tinker mirrored their daughter’s animated expression and they made their way to the first floor. 

The three of them began constructing their pillow fort, deciding to make one big one rather than small individual ones, as per request by Rayla, who wanted to ensure that she could protect her dads as well as herself (Tinker and Runaan’s hearts both bursted as she declared this new rule). The two fathers helped the little girl as she attempted to lift cushions larger than herself; true to her always ambitious character. Runaan collected and lifted up blankets for Rayla to judge and declare worthy of the pillow fort (or not), as the sunfire elf collected pillows for extra coziness. 

Half an hour later, the three elves had successfully constructed a cozy yet impressive fortress, one that could easily fit all of them, with extra pillows and moon moths for added comfort. Seconds after Tinker and Runaan entered the pillow fort, a pair of short legs quickly followed thereafter, Rayla's arms reaching for Runaan. He extended his arms with a smile, gathering the young girl in his arms, holding her close to him. 

"Hello, my little love." he greeted, voice warm and fond. "Impressed with your work?" 

She nodded, a satisfied grin on her face. They all settled down on the soft surface, snuggling in together against the pillows, admiring their handy work.

A few moments passed before the young girl broke the silence. "Dad?" she started, turning her head so her gaze met the assassin's.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Could you sing me a lullaby?" she asked, purple eyes boring into his. His face softened.

"Of course." he kissed her head before beginning to sing one of her favourite lullabies, about a moonshadow illusionist who loved and cared for her daughter deeply. The illusionist would create illusions of all of the little girl's favourite things: certain magical creatures that could only be found in the highest mountains, stars that shone in the sky that her daughter longed to hold in her hands, and other mystical wonders of Xadia, that her parent could not physically give her little moonshadow, but would do her best to recreate for her amusement. The thunder raged on in the background, long forgotten, as the three of them sat in tranquility, enjoying the soothing melodies of Runaan's voice.

The song ended and Tinker and Rayla applauded the moonshadow elf. He beamed at their praise, as he was shy about his unknown talent, only revealing it to his small family.

"Thank you, daddy. That was beautiful" she praised, throwing her arms around her father's neck before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He thanked her before turning to his husband, who was watching the both of them with a small smile, eyes warm with love and adoration, before he blushed and turned away, bringing his attention back to the little girl in his arms.

Rayla settled in his arms before Tinker decided to confront her again.

"Hey, Rayls, do you feel ready to talk about what happened yet?" he encouraged. "It's ok if you don't, we understand."

The little girl pouted before opening up. "it was a nightmare, and something had happened, and I wasn't home anymore." she explained, voice laced with worry. "I was out in the forest, and it was thundering and raining really hard, and I hate the rain." The two older elves understood, nodding for her to continue. "and the lightning kept getting louder, until it got too loud so I screamed and woke up." her purple eyes were full of sorrow, as Tinker rubbed her shoulder in support and Runaan held her closer, causing her to lean against his arm.

"That sounds very scary, I'm sorry you had that dream." The sunfire elf began, voice gentle and sympathetic. "Thank you for telling us about it. It's very brave of you to go through something so scary."

His daughter looked at him for a beat before colliding with him, engulfing him in a hug. He caught her with a dramatic “oof” before hugging her back, resting his cheek on the top of her soft white hair. She hugged Tinker for a few seconds before turning and embracing Runaan, who shared the same warm adoration. He stopped her as she pulled back, gently cradling her face.

“Thunder is surely scary, but I know that you are the most powerful force in all of Xadia. Thunder and rain stands no chance against you.” He encouraged. This inspired the young girl, who’s eyes suddenly drew a mischievous, energetic glint, as she bounded out of the pillow fort, smirking devilishly. The two men looked at each other in confusion before following their daughter, who had now picked up the two sticks she used to imitate weapons, as she held an domineering, battle ready stance, one stick at her side and one aimed towards the window, where lightning flashed across the sky. 

“You hear that lightning? You’re no match for me! I’m bigger and more powerful than you!” She challenged, voice determined as she attempted her best intimidating voice. Tinker and Runaan gaped in disbelief before bursting out laughing, hiding their laughs behind their hands, letting her enjoy her newfound boldness. 

She continued to challenge the fearful weather until the two older elves remembered what time it was, as they began to yawn. 

“I guess since you’re not scared of the thunder anymore, you don’t want to sleep in the pillow fort?” Runaan teased, causing Rayla to turn around sharply before bolting back into the cozy fortress, causing the two fathers to laugh. The trio then finally settled down for the night, surrounded by pillows and protected by the sheet strewn above their heads, as the young girl slept in between Tinker and Runaan, who shared one last fond look before dozing off to sleep.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> runaan returns from a long, but successful mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for mentions of death

The first thing Tinker thinks of when he wakes up is Runaan. 

The assassin had been away on a two week long mission in a human kingdom, fighting for vengeance. It was a big task, and he was always grateful to be entrusted with the responsibility of leading the other moonshadow assassins. The declaration of the new responsibility was a great honour for the moonshadow elf, as he always felt lucky when his talents and hard work was noticed. Runaan worked harder than most; constantly planning and strategizing, along with putting himself through rigorous training and holding himself up to the highest standards. He almost worked himself too hard, and Tinker always found a way to stabilize and ground him. The two worked together as a perfect entity.

He thought of his husband every day during his absence, hoping and wishing for his safe return. As did their young daughter, Rayla, who also dreamed of becoming an assassin when she grows up. While Runaan was away, Rayla and Tinker got to spend quality time together, as she helped him (as much as she could) in his workshop, as he tinkered away on numerous projects. The young girl thought highly of Runaan, watching his training sessions with wide, adoring eyes, hoping she could be just like him one day. Due to her young age, she had only been recently introduced to the beginning stages of assassin training, such as gymnastics, proper stance, and more, all with the help of her trusty sticks. The two fathers were proud of their daughter and her ambitious personality, she never failed to impress them with her energy and zest for life. Whenever she asked when dad as returning, the sunfire elf always put on a brave, hopeful face, reminding her that their loved one would return soon. 

In two weeks, a week, in a few days, tomorrow. 

It wasn’t unbeknownst to Tinker that the moments where he bids goodbye to Runaan before he leaves may be one of their last moments. His heart gripped with sorrow as he considered the worst, caught off guard by his occasional pessimism. He was always proven wrong, however, as his husband always came back home; damaged, bruised, in need of repair, but home. Safe, sound, and present. 

He frequented the lotus pond they had built in their backyard in times like these, watching over the sacred and enchanted flower that was attached to Runaan’s life force. The lotus pond was a style choice at first, the plants complementing the beautiful Xadian garden they were lucky to call home. However, shortly after deciding on the new addition to their garden, Runaan had gently approached Tinker with the knowledge of the moon magic that could help ease his anxiety when he was away on missions. Tinker was amazed, both at the beauty and abilities of moon magic, and at his husband, for being so in tune with what he was feeling and how to help him. Soon enough, the most beautiful lotus in the pond became adorned with a silver piece, one that controlled the actions of the lotus in accordance to Runaan’s mortality. The lotus was to stay afloat as long as Runaan was alive or not severely injured. It brought a sense of peace when he looked upon the pond and noticed the silver embedded in the head of the lotus, still glinting in the sun, letting him know that his beloved was still alive and well. 

His day started off as any other day would. Tinker completed his morning routine, checked on Runaan’s lotus, and went into his workshop to begin working on his works in progress. He had a list of things to work on: weapons, shields, and personal gifts for friends. He was one of the most popular craftsmen in Xadia, entrusted with the honour of crafting weapons and other trinkets for a variety of assassins and mages. He considered it an honour, as crafting was his one true passion, never tiring of the beauty and complexities of customizing and creating items suited for one specific elf.

The sun had started setting when he heard somebody enter the small cottage he and Runaan lived in. His heart skipped as he realized that his husband had finally returned from his long mission. The sunfire elf was excited and grateful to reunite with the assassin, but knew very well that he often times needed space and time to think after missions, as they were very hard, both on himself, and in general. He was prepared to meet him wherever he was. 

Rayla shared the same excitement, but after a serious talk from both fathers, she learned that after missions, sometimes her father wasn’t always in the mindset where he could greet her with the same energy and vibrance she always did. The young girl understood, and didn’t take it personally, equating it to how sometimes she would be sad, or injured, and didn’t want to play with her friend when they asked, and that that was okay.

Tinker made his way to the front of their house, and was met with the sight of Runaan entering the small cottage, looking relieved to be home. They locked eyes, and both felt the warmth they had been missing return. They embraced, sharing warm well wishes and greetings, thankful that the other was safe and by their side again. The feelings of security and safety that rushed back once they were in each other’s arms never grew old, as they both felt truly secure and at ease once again. 

The sunfire elf cradled his beloved’s face, inspecting him for injuries, grimacing as he noticed a harsh black eye blooming on the right side of his face, next to cuts and scrapes which have already healed and should disappear in a few days. He gently ran his fingers against the black eye, delighting in the way the moonshadow elf leaned into his touch, eyes closing mometarily.

Although they both shared the same excitement and relief to be back together, Tinker didn’t fail to notice that something was off as Rayla happily greeted the assassin. the young moonshadow elf enthusiastically welcomed him, as he scooped her up into his arms, allowing her to throw her arms around his neck, rambling about how much she missed him. He listened to every detail the young girl shared, but something in his eyes dimmed when she mentioned how she’d been practicing, even excelling in her training. Runaan put his best face forward, telling his daughter that he was proud of her for her accomplishments and progress. Thankfully, the young girl didn’t notice the slight change in the assassin’s demeanour, still maintaining her usual exuberance. Both dads smiled at her, before asking for some alone time. She agreed, running to go distract herself elsewhere. Tinker turned to Runaan, offering his hand for Runaan, which he gladly took, intertwining their fingers.

“Are you ok? Do you need some alone time?” The craftsman asked gently, scanning his face, evaluating what he could tell from his husband’s expression. 

Runaan nodded solemnly. “I think I could use some, for now.” He admitted, voice low. Tinker nodded, murmuring a quiet reassurance as the assassin kissed his hand and descended into solitude. 

Midway through their relationship, when Runaan’s assassin career started to become more serious, both men had to identify the ways in which they would work together as a team to deal with the consequences and not-so-pretty aspects of the moonshadow elf’s job. Both elves knew it was his true passion, and just like how he would never discourage Tinker for being a craftsman, Tinker never thought to do the same to Runaan when evaluating his life and his choices. He supported him through everything, through every new honour, new journey, new title, acclamation, victory, and more. Even more so, he was there for him through the difficult times. The sunfire elf was always prepared to help and to heal the assassin as he dealt with grief, injury, loss, disappointment, failure, (which Tinker always reminded him didn’t make him a failure, it just didn’t work out; not everything works out, and that’s fine), and other dark paths being an assassin led him to. The sunfire elf remembers looking into Runaan’s eyes as he told him that even though he is his significant other, he is not entitled to know everything that happens, and that he never has to justify his decision to be an assassin to him; he will always be there for him when he needs him, and will love him unconditionally. Tinker meant it from the bottom of his heart, and he can recall the way Runaan crumpled at his words, shedding tears as he cried in his arms, overcome with the amount of love he had for him. 

It was hard, finding someone who could help their loved one deal with the difficult parts of being an assassin. The pain and trauma that came with sacrificing one’s self for the honour of Xadia was a heavy burden, and Runaan knew firsthand how some of his colleagues felt like they needed to carry the burden alone, not wanting, or being unable to, share their grief and pain with somebody else. Especially somebody who promised to be there for them, and love them, unconditionally.

One of the ways in which Tinker and Runaan found a way to deal with the stresses of being an assassin is through journalling. The sunfire elf had heard from others who dealt with general stress and anxiety that writing out their feelings in private could help them process what has happened, and in turn, move on from it. Putting their feelings onto paper helped relieve internalized stress, especially when the feelings were a consequence of something they didn’t feel comfortable sharing. One day, he gently mentioned it to Runaan, who was impressed with the idea, and began to utilize it whenever he needed it; most commonly turning to the coping mechanism after missions. 

Tinker took this opportunity to distract himself as well as their young daughter by playing with the young girl outdoors, enjoying the pink skies of the setting sun. 

—

Runaan focused on his breathing as he ascended into his and Tinker’s bedroom, the familiarity and sense of security the safe haven provided helping soothe his scattered thoughts. He inhaled deeply, allowing himself to recognize that he was in a safe space, home, as he opened his journal, thinking of where to start as he recounted the mission.

His whole team died.

All, except two. Him, and one of his team mates, Ardreth, who escaped mostly unscathed, if only non-severely. The fight had been brutal, and although he’d planned thoroughly, the amount of backlash they faced from their opponent was vicious and unaccounted for. He watched his teammates die, out of the corner of his eye, but forced himself to keep his emotions concealed and at bay, as the mission was far more important than risking getting distracted for the sake of mourning for a second, only to be defeated because of it. Although Runaan successfully assassinated the king he was searching for, it was hard to tell if they won or not, as they had largely destabilized the moonshadow team, exposing them as weak and vulnerable within the coming days. Squads were not easy to assemble, and although they had some ready in case of disaster, it took time to establish a team momentum to ensure success. 

His hand shook as he recounted the painful images flashing in his mind, but he remained strong, willing himself to remain grounded, as he knew that putting his feelings into writing would help the mourning process. He was thankful for the space and opportunity to mourn properly, thinking warmly of his husband. 

The assassin’s heart dropped once again as he remembered his daughter. Rayla, who ever since they’d adopted her after her parents left to commit to guarding the dragon king and queen, leaving them no choice but to leave her in the care of Runaan and Tinker, displayed great enthusiasm for her future as an assassin, with no signs of stopping. He was delighted at the young girls’ adoration of being an assassin, the career was cultural, and sacred, and it took a special type of elf to be able to learn the in’s and out’s of the craft. Rayla, although she stumbled, always got right back up and tried again. the older moonshadow elf took note of her quickly progressing skills and stubborn ambition, reminding him of himself when he was younger and just starting out. He had helped her begin her training, introducing her to the basics, the core foundation every great assassin needed. He hadn’t told her yet, but for months, Runaan had been planning of someday adding her to his team when she was older. He saw great potential in the young girl, but after recent events, he was beginning to doubt ever endangering the young girl. He didn’t even want to consider the possibilities of the worst case scenario happening to his daughter, and even worse, what others, especially the young girl’s previous parents, would think of him. Would they think he’s heartless? Cruel? How could he lead a young girl, his own daughter, into a battle?

The moonshadow elf finally finished writing down all of his thoughts, feeling satisfied and slightly better than before. However, a tightness remained in his chest, and although he tried to will it away, it did not budge. He considered his options. He could either sleep it off, in hopes that it would subside in the morning, or at least be significantly less prominent, or he could confide in Tinker. Weighing his options, he decided it would be best to confess of the recent events to his husband, knowing that although it would be painful to relay the events aloud, the sunfire elf would be there to pick him up and help put the pieces back together. 

He walked downstairs and could hear his husband and daughter playing outside, cheering and laughing. A small smile appeared on his previously sorrow-filled face as he watched them run, Tinker coming to a halt and Rayla crashing into his arms, as he picked her up and swung her around. He and the sunfire elf locked eyes, smiling, as Runaan approached his small family. Rayla cheered as she saw her dad, earning another smile from the assassin as she begged to be put on the ground, to which Tinker obliged. She collided with the other moonshadow elf’s legs, leading him to kneel down so he could hug her properly. They made cheery conversation, but Runaan kept it short, as the restless tightness in his chest had failed to cease, and as much as he loved his daughter, he was beginning to feel worse again. Tinker could sense this, and helped him keep the small talk short, as they both lead Rayla back inside and tucked her into bed. Her fathers kissed her forehead before heading into the quiet living room. 

The assassin sat down on their couch, Tinker soon following. The craftsman noticed how Runaan sat upright rather than fully relaxing, and how his gaze seemed more tense than relaxed. He offered his hand in support just as he had hours before, and Runaan took it once again. 

“I feel like I should tell you about what happened.” He started. He looked into Tinker’s brown eyes, and could tell that he was mentally reminding him that he wasn’t required to. “I know I don’t have to, but…” he squeezed his hand gently. “I think I should.” He finished, reverting his gaze to the ground, his voice growing lower as he spoke. Tinker nodded, encouraging him to continue, showing him that he had his full attention and support. He took a deep breath.

“The mission was a success.” He announced, but his voice hinted at a larger truth coming, one of sorrow, not victory. “I’m proud of my team and their efforts, they fought long and hard, but unfortunately…” he paused. The sunfire elf gently stroked the back of his hand with his thumb in a show of support. He looked up. 

“All of them except Ardreth died in the process.” Runaan finished, voice steady until he reached the final word, his voice cracking. He began to shake, the words hanging in the air, out in the open; the truth now unhidden and bare. Tinker’s eyes held sorrow and sympathy, heart breaking upon hearing the news. The moonshadow elf’s eyes filled with tears, as Tinker gingerly released his hand to open his arms for a hug, which Runaan gratefully took, clutching onto the material of his shirt as he sobbed.  


“I’m so sorry, moonlight.” He comforted, voice gentle and soothing as he rubbed his back comfortingly, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated, voice breaking at the sound of his husband’s despair. For a moment he thought he needed to be strong for him, but he quickly remembered the strength vulnerability held, and that they both needed to express their emotions instead of keeping them bottled up. Tinker openly wept with Runaan; he was at a loss for words, choosing to let the emotions run their course, rather than try to explain them. 

The two elves stayed that way for a few minutes, Runaan’s tears subsiding soon after Tinker’s, as his grief slowly diminished in size, no longer a big, scary beast threatening his mind and every thought. Tinker slowly released him, wiping away his own tears before gently doing the same to Runaan, his cheeks stained from the tears, hair sticking to his forehead and face. The craftsman’s gaze softened, eyes exuding safety and protection, as he delicately brushed his hair back with his fingers, careful and slow. This soothed the assassin, who visibly softened at the comforting touch. Tinker then cradled his face once again, straightening up so he could press a gentle kiss to his forehead, before locking eyes once again, thumbs stroking his soft skin. 

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered, looking deep into Runaan’s watery blue eyes, meaning every word. He was so proud of everything he was and everything he did, the assassin exemplified bravery, courage, nobleness, and most of all, a profound love for Xadia in everything he did. He dedicated his life to protecting the sanctity of his culture and livelihood. It was overwhelmingly selfless and commendable. 

The moonshadow elf silently thanked him, as he regained his bearings after crying for so long. He inhaled, and thought of what to do next. He intwined his hand with Tinker’s and spoke. “I must think of what to do next,” he began, causing Tinker opened his mouth to speak. “Only because we must act fast in case they’re planning something” he countered, the sunfire elf’s expression changing into one of understanding, but disapproval. 

“It’s ok, there’s protocol for these occurrences.” He reassured, sensing his husband’s protectiveness. “I’ll have to report their deaths, and then I’ll be assigned to a new squad, Ardreth included.” He explained, as he knew the routine due to his years of training. Tinker understood, and he was glad there was an arrangement in place when things like these happened. Although it was sad, it helped that everyone was quick to adjust, as having more assassins being killed due to lack of protocol would make matters worse.

“And how do you feel?” The craftsman inquired. He knew he was grieving, and that it would take a few weeks to properly process and deal with the loss, but he wanted to make sure they were on the same page, and what kind of support he needed going forward.

“I'm at a loss. I've dealt with the loss of team mates before, but never to this extent.” he explained, thinking back to all the times he's had to witness the death of one of the other assassin, both before and after becoming a leader. Although it didn't happen during every mission, it wasn't uncommon. It got easier he supposes, but enduring that kind of loss, even on a small scale, still shook him, especially after forming bonds with his team mates. When he was younger, his former leaders did not encourage forming bonds, whether they accredited it to not becoming attached to each other, or a lack of proper team bonding, he wasn't sure. But when he became a leader for moonshadow squads, he made sure everyone bonded, and that they looked out for each other and were able to form small friendships. 

The death of an entire group made him feel empty. A new team would soon come, but the assassin was unable to process the devastating loss. 

“It scares me. I hope my new recruits don't notice my reservations. I want to be the best I can be for them.” Runaan admitted, beginning to realize that he was going to have to mask his mourning in favour of building a good first impression with his new team. 

“You don't have to hide your pain. We'll work through this together.” Tinker reassured, prompting the moonshadow elf to squeeze his hand gently, smiling.

Runaan's face dropped suddenly as he remembered Rayla. “I, I don't…” he began, unsure of where to begin with the other issue that had been bugging him. He paused.

“I'm not sure if I want to allow Rayla to be an assassin anymore.” he admitted, voice hushed so the young girl couldn't hear him. If she knew of his newfound insecurity and indecisiveness about her future, she wouldn't be happy, especially because she knew that he was the one who believed in her the most. 

The moonshadow elf half expected his husband to be confused, or taken aback by his small confession, but he was met with sympathy. “I can't imagine something like this happening to her. Her whole team, or close friends, dying suddenly. I have no idea how that would affect her.” he explained. “I don't even want to think about the worst.” 

“I understand your hesitation. We don't have to make the decision now, but we can begin to gently introduce her to the realities of being an assassin.” Tinker offered, hoping it would help ease some of his husband's anxiety. “If you're ok with it, I think it would be best to allow her to continue her basic training for now.” he proposed, and Runaan nodded. 

“I think it could help if we show her the parameters of being an assassin, and how it isn't all exciting action.” the sunfire elf explained. 

“You're right. Taking away her routine and foundational training would only hurt her more.” the assassin pieced together, knowing that it was best to let the young girl decide instead of ripping it away from her. 

Tinker nodded, understanding. He was conscious of his husband's emotions and sensitivities, and wanted to do everything he could to help accommodate them. They worked as a team, and always tried their best to find ways to compromise and come to an agreement so that both sides were respected and understood. It helped them maintain their relationship, and most recently, marriage, for so many years. 

He scanned the moonshadow elf’s face, noticing the tiredness in his eyes, remembering what a long day he must have had. “Are you tired?” he questioned, to which Runaan confirmed, before smiling to himself. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been, after having to stay alert the whole journey home, and after having so much anxiety that kept his body awake for longer than it should have. Tinker returned his smile. 

“Come,” the craftsman encouraged, voice gentle. “Let's go to bed.” his hand remained in his husband's as he guided him to their bedroom. 

\---

The two got ready for bed, movements slow, so as not to disturb Rayla's slumber in the next room. Crickets chirped outside, the moon shining brightly; dancing gently on the walls of the bedroom. They got into bed, the comfort of having the other back again making their hearts feel full again. Tinker wrapped his arms around Runaan, pressing one last kiss to his forehead as the assassin relaxed in his arms, breath deepening as sleep quickly overtook him. He stroked his hair with relaxed motions before settling into a deep sleep as well.


	6. Touch

"Hey, are you cold?"

Runaan didn't have to look up from his book to know who the familiar voice belonged to, but decided to anyway. He was met with the sight of his husband, with his adorably messy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Tinker was wearing a light T shirt and pants, clearly unphased by the chilly weather, as was typical for sunfire elves, who's body temperatures were naturally warmer than that of other elves and humans. 

The assassin was not granted the same luxury. Due to being a moonshadow elf, he was prone to feeling chillier more frequently than the sunfire elf. Thankfully they had lots of blankets and sweaters to fix that. He was currently bundled up in a sweater and blanket, but still trembled lightly, clutching the soft material of the blanket closer to him with one hand as he held his book in the other.

"Yeah, it's really cold out today. Not sure why." he admitted, the weather not usually this frigid in the months between fall and winter.

Tinker hummed and moved to sit with his husband. "May I?" he asked, gingerly lifting the edge of the blanket. Runaan nodded, and the sunfire elf settled into his side, wrapping his arm across his back as the moonshadow elf propped his hand up on his shoulder, sighing contentedly as they relaxed into a comfortable position, already feeling warmer.

"What are you reading?" the craftsman inquired, peering at the pages of the book his husband was holding.

"An old moonshadow tale I remember from my childhood." Runaan began, a small smile appearing on his face. "It's about two illusionists who are childhood friends and end up falling in love."

"How romantic" Tinker enthused, gazing admirably at him. The assassin caught his gaze and blushed, reverting his eyes quickly. His long white hair was loose, free of the usual updo he sported while at home, the shorter strands that framed his face splayed over his chest and shoulders. The sunfire elf gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before curling in closer to him.

"Will you read to me?" he asked, curious to hear the stories from Runaan's youth.

The moonshadow elf smiled. "Sure, darling. Would you like me to start from the beginning, or just where I left off?" he inquired, not wanting him to be confused about the current scene in the book.

"Just here is fine." he affirmed, relaxing as his husband began to narrate the book, the author describing the stunning Xadian nature, and creating the perfect romantic tension between the two women, oblivious to the other's obvious attraction. Their awkwardness made Tinker chuckle, it reminded him of him and Runaan when they were younger and just beginning to navigate the feelings they had for each other.

The moonshadow elf shivered again, prompting Tinker to begin using one of his sunfire abilities, which allowed him to raise his body temperature so as to help others keep warm, too. His markings began to glow softly as a soothing heat radiated off of him, causing his husband's shivers to cease. Runaan paused his narration of the novel to press a quick kiss to the sunfire elf's forehead, grateful for his consideration and kindness.

The calming sound of the Runaan's smooth, graceful voice relaxed Tinker, as he had begun to gently trace the markings that stretched across his shoulder as they glowed a dim, golden light. He listened intently to two chapters of the book before dozing off, his face comfortably nestled on the moonshadow elf's chest, where he could feel his heartbeat, lulling him to sleep. Runaan noticed this, smiling to himself as he continued to delicately trace the patterns that remained lit while also carding his fingers through his soft, brown hair. He continued to read until his eyes refused to remain open, prompting him to gently discard the book so as not to disturb the sleeping sunfire elf, before curling into his side, clinging to his heat.

Hours later, the sun had set and the two elves began waking up from their nap. Tinker awoke and strangely enough, still felt sleepy. He was confused before realizing that he had been using his sunfire powers while he was asleep. The usage of healing and heating powers was draining to its provider, and sunfire elves often felt drowsy after utilizing them. He stopped his heating powers, resting his head on Runaan's chest again as he relished in the coziness. 

Runaan awoke minutes later, feeling well rested and comfortably warm in the company of his husband. He noticed that Tinker was still resting, which was unusual, as he was usually the first to wake up. Although it was evening, he wasn't hungry, so he decided instead to just make some tea. He moved to head into their kitchen, trying his best not to rouse the sunfire elf from his slumber, and failing. Tinker blinked sleepily at him, half awake. 

“Hey,” he started, voice soft, almost whispering. “I was just going to go make some tea. Would you like some?” He nodded, unable to form words just yet. The moonshadow elf pouted, confused, but didn't question it. 

A few minutes later, he returned, holding two mugs of each of their favourite teas. Tinker mumbled a thank you, delighting in the sweet aroma and taste of his favourite tea and the comforting weight of Runaan next to him. They enjoyed their warm drinks in silence, admiring the sight of the leaves falling off of the colourful trees outside their window. 

After finishing his tea, the sunfire elf set his mug down, using his now free hand to wrap around the assassin’s side, closing his eyes once again. Although he hated to disturb him, Runaan was still perturbed as to how his husband had grown so fatigued.

He gently fiddled with the tousled bangs that fell over Tinker's forehead. “When did you get so tired, sunlight?” he asked, not wanting to ruin the quiet ambience of the room. 

The craftsman pouted. “I accidentally kept my heating powers on while sleeping.” he admitted, embarrassed at forgetting such a simple thing.

“Oh.” he whispered, both surprised and flattered by his husband's willingness to use his sunfire powers to keep him warm while they slept, even if it was by mistake. “I'll let you rest then. Would you like to stay here?”

“Here is fine.”

He nodded. “I'll get you some blankets and extra pillows.” He affectionately ran his hand through his hair one last time before leaving to find the softest cushions and blankets he could find. 

He came back holding a large yet light fluffy blanket and two extra throw cushions. He placed them behind himself and Tinker, draping the blanket over themselves in addition to the blanket they were previously nestled in. Cozy and content, the sunfire elf drifted off into peaceful sleep once again, recharging, as Runaan held him close, protecting him and keeping him warm, as he had while he was sleeping.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this bad :/ I really struggled with this one and idk why.  
> for some reason I'm really awkward with writing about food?? so any mentions of it in this chapter were really brief bc it makes me feel weird I have no idea why skdjfksds  
> shoutout to my friend @AvatarKitten on twitter for this idea!

Oranges and pinks scattered across the sky, the sun just peeking over the horizon; birds were chirping, small nocturnal critters scampered across lawns, looking for somewhere to sleep. As he awoke, the first thing that entered the sunfire elf's consciousness was the warm, all encompassing feeling of home, as he relished in the familiarity that he knew so well; wrapped up in the warm sheets, accompanied by his beloved. He let his eyes remain shut as his mind awoke from dreaming, slowly coming into full consciousness. Although usually a morning person, he didn't usually wake up at sunrise, though he enjoyed the beauty and tranquility of the early hours of the day.

Tinker finally opened his eyes after an hour of drifting in and out of sleep, squinting as he welcomed the bright rays of sunshine and greeted the brand new day. He sighed as he stretched, before looking over at his husband, who was still resting peacefully. The sunfire elf's expression softened as he took in the sight of the sleeping moonshadow elf, feeling himself relax further as he observed how peaceful he looked. Tinker savoured moments when the assassin was free of worry or panic, unlike the unfortunate occurrences when he would be caught in the middle of a bad nightmare, or when something awful happened on a mission, causing him to worry endlessly. Tinker sighed, remembering the horror on Runaan’s face as he endured night terrors, the dangers and trauma from being an assassin invading his conscious. 

He quietly moved closer to the sleeping elf, careful not to wake him. A loose strand of hair had fallen down the moonshadow elf’s face, causing his nose to scrunch periodically. Tinker smiled, amused, before moving the strand away. He burrowed in closer, wanting to share his higher than average body heat, which was thanks to being a sunfire elf. Although for him it meant not being able to wear many cozy layers, it was a benefit for Runaan, who always enjoyed cuddling up to the comforting, healing warmth his husband radiated. Plus, he got to wear cute crop tops, so, bonus. 

He gently ran his hand down the moonshadow elf's back, feeling the years of muscle definition. A steady stream of warmth bloomed under his fingertips as he caressed the smooth skin, paying extra attention to the parts where the blanket didn't reach. The sunfire elf delicately caressed the areas of skin turned jagged and coarse from scars, always treating them with care, a small way of him showing the assassin that although others might consider them flaws, they were still beautiful. The cuts and scrapes from hard fought battles were signs of his undying devotion and constant selfless sacrifices as a warrior; they could never be ugly or scary. 

Satisfaction bloomed in his chest as Runaan reacted to the comforting heat, as he clutched his pillow, burying his face deeper and sighing happily. His joy was interrupted, as a loud growl sounded from his stomach. Tinker ignored it, wanting to stay by Runaan's side, but the insistent hunger caused him to eventually give in. He departed with a quick kiss to his husband's head before leaving. 

He walked into their kitchen, the golden rays of the morning sunshine shining through, pouring into every corner. The plants and vegetables in their garden were green and shiny, colourful with excellent health. He began to make their breakfast, grabbing freshly picked fruit and vegetables. 

A half an hour later, the moonshadow elf walked into the kitchen, rubbing his tired but bright eyes; electric blue shining in the sunlight. His hair was sticking in all different directions, still wavy from the braids he wore yesterday. He wore a loose navy blue shirt, the shade similar to the garments he wore during missions. Tinker’s ears quirked at the sound of his footsteps approaching, prompting him to turn around. They met eyes, smiling, though tired in the early hours of the day. Runaan crossed the room, closing the distance between them. 

"Good morning" he greeted, leaning in for their morning kiss. 

Tinker returned the sentiment, meeting him halfway. They both smiled, the exchange waking them up in the best way. Runaan wrapped his arms around the sunfire elf’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, enjoying the soft feeling of his sweater as he embraced him. 

“Did you sleep well?” Tinker questioned.

“I did. And you?”

“Good as well.” 

Runaan hummed in response as he closed his eyes, breathing in all the scents of home; the food being made, along with the familiar, heartwarming smell of his husband, which he never tired of. He always felt and smelled like home, no matter where they were or where they've been. He pressed his cheek against his neck and began pressing innocent kisses to the golden markings that laid against his neck. The moonshadow elf felt Tinker’s skin heat up in response to the affection, causing his heart to skip with satisfaction and giddiness.

“I love you” he whispered, smiling against his skin. Another kiss. “I love you.” 

When the task he was working on allowed it, the sunfire elf used his free hand to stroke the back of Runaan’s hand affectionately, gently tracing the moon pattern on the back of it. The assassin continued to place feather light kisses along Tinker’s neck and collarbone until the sunfire elf was granted a window of opportunity to shift his focus away from the food. He turned around, smiling, and kissed the back of his hand, in the center of the moon. 

“I love you too, honey.” he affirmed, voice fond. 

His expression changed from affectionate to humorous when he noticed how ridiculous his husband’s bed head was. “Here,” he began, letting go of his hand. “Let’s fix that.” he entangled his hand in the wild mess, gently sorting out the tangles and misplaced strands with his fingers. Runaan smiled peacefully, enjoying the calming feeling of having his hair played with. A minute later, his hair finally looked functional again, and just in time, as the stove once again demanded Tinker’s attention. 

Tinker finished their breakfast, and the two elves grabbed their portions and sat together, enjoying the peaceful stillness the morning provided. They both had busy days ahead of them, but they made sure that they spent times like these together, where they didn’t have to be rushed. Instead, they allowed themselves to be calm and present, enjoying each other’s company.


	8. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is hit with awful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is around 7 or 8 in this!  
> thank you to @jadeandslash and @avatarkitten for helping me figure out what would make rayla cry with laughter :')  
> this is the last chapter! thank you so so much for reading. I had so much fun writing these :') let me know in the comments which chapter was your favourite!

Rayla’s parents disappear without a trace. 

The humans arrive into the king of the dragon's lair, set on taking revenge. They manage to slay Thunder, and in the midst of it all, her parents run away. As dragon guards, they were supposed to face danger and protect the Dragon king and his egg at all costs, but they failed.

As a young girl, Rayla didn't quite understand this yet. She waited days for her parents to return, as they often switched places with other dragon guards to allow themselves to rest and recuperate. For weeks, her babysitters stayed with her, watching over her. They seemed off, but wouldn't explain to the young girl why her parents hadn't returned yet. 

Until one night, when her babysitters had gone to sleep, she ran away from her home, seeking out the two people she loved the most, other than her parents. Rayla ran in the direction of her uncles' home, not thinking about whether she needed answers or just a comfortable, loving home with someone who was family, not a friend.

The trip is short, as Runaan only lived about ten minutes away from where her and her parents had lived. She hesitates at first, not wanting to disturb the two men in the middle of the night. She pushes past her fears, knocking on the door just loudly enough for them to hear. A minute passes and a tall sunfire elf with golden markings across his arms and cheeks stands before her, his eyes tired before snapping open with surprise at the sight of the young girl.

"Rayla, what are you doing?" he asks, surprised but keeping an open mind, knowing that whatever drove the little moonshadow elf to appear at his doorstep in the night needed to be approached with caution and understanding.

"I'm scared...my parents haven't come back yet, and mom and dad's friends won't tell me why." she begins, voice cracking as she finished. Tinker's face turned soft, feeling sympathy for the young girl. 

He kneeled down to her level. "It's ok to be scared. Here, come inside, and we'll talk about it." he offered, and Rayla nodded, walking into the dark cottage.

"Where's uncle Runaan?" she asked, looking around the house for the other moonshadow elf. Tinker smiled.

"He's sleeping, you can see him in the morning, he needs his rest." he explained, thinking back to how the assassin had had a long day training new recruits the day before. "Is that ok?" Rayla nodded and sat down on the couch next to her uncle.

The sunfire elf smiled as the young girl gently crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest as he smoothed out her short white hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, unsure of whether she wanted to talk or just sleep.

"I'm just scared. And I don't feel the same way with mom and dad's friends as I do with you and uncle Runaan." she explained, hugging him closer. "I wanted to be with you."

Tinker's heart broke at her words, she sounded so sad and desperate. He kissed the top of her head. "Ok, you can stay with us until your parents get back. But you should never run away from your babysitters." he affirmed, pulling away from the hug so he could look her in the eye. "I'll go to the house first thing in the morning so they don't get sick with worry."

Rayla understood. "I'm sorry." she apologized, voice quiet and sorrowful. 

"It's ok, little one." he reassured. To that she yawned, her violet eyes squinting as she quickly moved to cover her mouth. The sunfire elf chuckled at her adorable politeness.

"Maybe we should go to bed." he suggested, when a wave of surprise flashed over the young girl's face. "You can sleep with me and your uncle if you want." 

Rayla pondered her choices before quickly deciding to choose the latter. They quietly made their way up the stairs, weary of the peaceful quiet of the early morning. They climbed into bed, almost successfully doing so without waking Runaan, who stirred awake, noticing the new presence in their room. 

The sunfire elf quickly reassured him, cradling his cheek affectionately. "It's Rayla, don't worry, she's safe. We'll explain in the morning." The assassin understood, bringing his hand to his before closing his eyes again, drifting into sleep easily. The small elf settled in between her two uncles, clinging to the sunfire elf, as he was naturally warmer. Runaan would have to feign offense tomorrow. 

As the sun rises, Tinker leaves his two favourite people to make sure the young girl's babysitters didn't wake up panicking at her absence. He arrives at Rayla's house, knocking on the door. He is met with the sight of two of Rayla's parent's close friends. They are pleasantly surprised, but there is a hint of sadness in their faces. Tinker explains the events of last night, and although they're glad the young girl is safe, the worry on their face grows. He politely brings it up, and after a moment, the two decide to tell him. They inform him that a few nights ago, humans had killed the Dragon King, and that Rayla's parents had gone missing on that same night. His heart breaks, fearing the worst. They both decide that he and Runaan should take care of the young girl until this is settled, if it ever is. They both agree that she should know, too. She deserved to know the truth, even if it was never solved. Tinker agrees to discuss it with his husband, and that together they would decide how to tell Rayla. 

He hugs both of them, thanking them endlessly for taking care of the young girl while her parents were gone. 

He arrives home to see Rayla and the other moonshadow elf sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying each other's company. Tinker joins them for a few minutes before telling Runaan that they needed to talk in private. He was sad to leave their niece all alone, but she couldn't know of what happened to her parents quite yet. 

"Is everything okay? Were the others worried?" Runaan asked as they entered another room. 

"I-I don't know, and no, they weren't. They hadn't even noticed she'd left. But they're glad she's here, and safe." They sat down next to each other, Tinker holding his hand as he delivered the news. Anger and shock flashed across the moonshadow elf's face as he heard of the Dragon King's passing. This was a horrifying offense, and he couldn't believe that the humans had done that, along with capture his egg; a rare treasure that only came once every 1000 years. His expression changed from disgust to worry as his husband told him that her parents had gone missing, too. 

"What if they ran away, Tinker?" he hated that he thought that. Her parents were good, brave people, and very skilled, too. But a part of him felt like that could be an option. It was no easy task to take down the king of the dragons, much less capture an egg. 

"I want to believe they didn't. But I also want to to believe they are still alive." he reasoned sorrowfully. 

A few moment passed as he processed the news. "How are we going to tell her?" he asked, voice sad and quiet. 

"I think we should wait a day or two, until she is settled in and comfortable again." the sunfire elf explained, not wanting the young girl to run away again, this time to who knows where. Runaan nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly, pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before returning back to the young girl, putting on brave faces for her sake. 

\---

They tell her two days later. 

They calmly sit her down, sitting on both sides of her. 

"Honey, do you know about the king of the dragons?" Runaan asks. 

Rayla nods. Although she was with her uncles, and deep down, was happy to be with them, she was still worrying about her parents, as the days grew longer and she missed them more and more. "Mhm! He's the big dragon my parents guard, so that he doesn't get hurt." she stated proudly. 

The moonshadow elf looks at his husband before looking back at the young girl. "Yes…well, unfortunately, a few days ago, some humans got to him, and he died." he explains, feeling his heart break and resentment rise again. Shock, sadness, and another flash of shock flickered across the young girl's face as she processed this, putting the pieces together. 

Dragon. Dead.

Parents guard dragon. 

Her eyes welled up with tears. "B-but my parents! What happened to my mommy and daddy, uncle Runaan?" she begged, desperately grabbing onto his sweater for comfort. 

Tinker spoke up. "No one's sure yet, they think they might have fled when they saw the humans." Rayla spun around to face him. 

"But they're supposed to help him! Why would they run away when he's in danger?" she screamed, voice laden with shock and despair. 

Tinker shook his head. "I don't know, sweetheart. I'm sorry it happened." The young girl wailed and flung herself to the floor, screaming as she tried to understand. She was horrified at the thought of her parents possibly being dead, but she was equally disgusted with the possibility that they had run away when the King had needed them the most. They swore to protect him, so why would they just leave? Both outcomes seemed equally awful to the young girl. After almost an hour, she had worn herself out from crying, her tears subsiding as the moonshadow elf scooped her into his arms, softly humming a lullaby. 

Tinker stood by their side, softly brushing the hair away from her tear stained face. "We'll get through this together, little one. We'll stay by your side." he soothed, rubbing her soft cheek. She pouted, and soon fell asleep in her uncle's arms. 

The days following weren't any easier. Rayla remained miserable, as she grieved and fluctuated between resentment and deep sorrow, painfully withstanding inner turmoil as her mind relayed the mystery that was the reality of the situation. Tinker and Runaan kept her close, as she helped Tinker out in his workshop, also joining Runaan in his training sessions; even bringing her to meet his new recruits. Thankfully, all of his new trainees loved her, as they went from rough, assassin mode, to gentle and careful with the young girl. It was hard to bring a smile to the young girl's face, as walls began to build up around her; developing a mistrust for others and their seemingly "honest" intentions. 

Most nights she slept peacefully, the amount of stress her mind put her through wore her out, putting her to sleep quickly. Other nights, however, she wasn't so lucky. The two men would often wake up to find her pillow stained with tears, as she woke up with bloodshot eyes, quickly rubbing at them with her fists. Other times she would wake up screaming, waking up from a nightmare that always included a horde of humans rushing at her, demanding she give them something, and if she didn't, they'd kill her. Rayla soon assumed that it was her mind punishing her for ever thinking her parents would just run away from the king for no reason. Even as she slept in between her uncles, the tears and nightmares didn't subside, no matter how much they held her close and promised they would never leave. 

\---

Weeks later, the three elves are outside in the backyard. Rayla is sat in the sunfire elf's lap, enjoying the nice weather as he and Runaan talk about their garden. Runaan is across the grassy yard holding a watering can, distributing fresh water to each of their plants. 

The moonshadow elf turns to his husband in confusion as he offhandedly reminds him of a plant he missed, when suddenly his balance goes unnaturally awry and before he knows it, his face meets the grass as he pathetically trips over his own feet. He laid in the grass, feeling the shame sink in and Tinker call out, seeing if he was okay, when suddenly he hears a loud belly laugh belonging to none other than the young elf nestled in Tinker's lap. 

He lifted his face from the itchy ground, his face blank with surprise before a smile spread across his face, tears of joy brimming his eyes at the sight of the young girl laughing at his misfortune. She shook in her uncle's lap, no longer half asleep under the afternoon sun. Her arms grabbed at her sides as she rolled onto the grass, her voice screeching with joy and strangled giggles. Tinker's hand flew to his mouth as he joined her, relishing in the simple, ironic comedy of a skilled assassin tripping over nothing. He too, delighted in the sight of the now overjoyed elf, as she finally laughed after what felt like years. 

"Oh? That's funny?" Runaan teased, smirking as he walked back over to his husband, who looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Tinker nodded. The moonshadow elf raised his eyebrow. 

"Hey Rayla!" he prompted. The young elf looked at him through her tears, her smile never leaving her face. Runaan then turned back to his husband and playfully shoved him, just hard enough to cause him to fall into the grass. She burst into a fit of giggles again, screaming with joy as both of her uncles had now made fools of themselves, making her forget her worries and her grief. The three of them laughed for what felt like hours, all of their stomachs and cheeks hurting as they regained their composure. 

Rayla then walked over to each of the men, wrapping them in hugs. Runaan pressed a kiss to her head, and Tinker affectionately tucked her hair behind her ear, telling her he was glad she was back. 

From that day on, life seemed easier. They may never know what happened to Rayla's parents, but they all had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
